The subject matter disclosed herein relates generally to a transfer board for moving a patient and, more particularly, to a transfer board that positions the patient at a designated location for medical imaging or therapy.
Patients can be imaged using a wide variety of different imaging technologies. Medical imaging systems may include magnetic resonance imaging (MRI), computer tomography (CT), positron emission tomography (PET), single photon emission computed tomography (SPECT), x-ray imaging, and others. Imaging systems typically include field-of-views (FOVs) where a patient is positioned to be imaged. On some occasions, a patient is imaged using more than one modality. Image data from the different modalities (e.g., PET, CT, MRI, SPECT) can be combined to provide useful information to a doctor or other qualified individual. For instance, two different images can be co-registered to generate a composite image in which the anatomical structures in the different medical images have been aligned.
In some applications, it may be necessary to move the patient from a first imaging system (e.g., MR imaging system) to a second imaging system (PET/CT imaging system). For example, a transporter carrying a transfer board with the patient immobilized thereon may be moved from one imaging system to the next. The transfer board is configured to slide into the imaging systems while the patient lies on the transfer board. In many cases, the transporter is docked to an end of a table of a first imaging system. The transfer board is moved longitudinally along the table until the patient is positioned within the FOV of the first imaging system. After an imaging session, the patient may be moved back onto the transporter and then moved to the second imaging system.
However, medical imaging systems such as those described above may have certain challenges or limitations. For example, when the patient is transported from one imaging system to the next, the patient may move and/or the transfer board may be positioned at different locations in the imaging systems. When this occurs, it may be more difficult to co-register the images. Also, medical imaging systems that include docking stations typically require the transporter and the table to be positioned end-to-end in order for the transporter to be docked to the table. As such, the room where the imaging system is located must have enough space to accommodate the length of the transporter added to the length of the table. This total length can be large and, consequently, restrict the configuration of the room. Moreover, in order to save resources and use staff more efficiently, it is desirable to have only one individual transfer a patient onto the different imaging systems. However, if a patient is very heavy, it may be difficult for only one individual to transfer the patient by himself or herself.